


I Want My World To Know

by moonscars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demiboy Keith, Established Relationship, Other, coming out fic, he/they pronouns for keith, its mentioned that lance is trans too, lots of fluff, mild descriptions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscars/pseuds/moonscars
Summary: Coming out can be scary, acceptance however feels amazing, especially when it comes from someone you love.





	I Want My World To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Mishcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcakes/pseuds/mishcakes) and [GenericPaladin](https://genericpaladin.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this for me!
> 
> The title is absolutely a reference to [ Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbYcte4ZEgQ) and also a way of saying Lance is Keith's world because I am a massive sap

Keith has been dating Lance for about two months. They got together after one of those ridiculously corny and mushy post-battle-you-almost-died-i-love-you-and-can’t-lose-you moments you see in really cheesy action movies. Keith secretly loves it and how much it just _fits_ them, and have been going strong ever since. 

All of their friends have been so supportive and amazing about their relationship, something that Keith was initially concerned about. Keith is so happy with where he is in his life with his lovely boyfriend and supportive space family, but he has just one reservation; Keith really wants to come out to Lance. He wants nothing more than to share this piece of information about himself with his boyfriend, but he’s scared. They already know that Lance is trans too, that he loves them and would accept them no matter what, they just couldn’t quite push over their inherit fear of coming out to someone. They felt their hands start to shake even while just planning it, but they know that this is something they want to do They have made up their mind and God knows how stubborn they are once they’ve made a decision.

Keith takes a deep breath and steps out from the hall he had been pacing through in thought and into Lance’s room, spotting Lance lounging on pile of blankets and cushions reading on a tablet in the low light of the room. Keith carefully makes sure to keep a slow and steady pace to put on a calm appearance, but feels as though it takes a century to cross the room.

“Hey babe!” says Lance, sitting up on his bed and putting the tablet down on a side table. “What’s up?”

“Um.. can I talk to you for a moment? I-I’ve got something to tell you,” Keith asks, then quickly adds, “It’s nothing bad I promise, it’s just uuuh… important to me,” as he realised his opening sounds like the opening to a breakup scenario.

Lance, seemingly reading the nerves in their voice, gets up and walks over to Keith and takes his hands.“Of course sugar plum, what do you need to tell me?” he asks whilst rubbing Keith’s fingers gently.

Keith hesitates, their nerves getting the best of them. They steel themself and take a deep breath.“I-I’m trans. I’m a demi-demiboy. I um, use… use he and they pronouns, I uh… yeah,” he stutters, forcing all the words out in rush.

Lance pulls Keith’s hands, still clasped gently in his own, up to his mouth and places soft kisses on Keith’s fingers.  
“Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. I know how nerve-wracking coming out can be, even to someone who you know is trans too and who you know will accept you,” Lance says and kisses Keith’s hands some more before continuing. “I love you so much, babe, you’re so precious to me”.

Keith’s eyes well up slightly in relief. Gosh, it feels so amazing to be accepted, to have what he had hoped for to come into existence.

He yanks Lance forwards into an embrace. “I love you too,” he mutters into Lance’s shoulder, voice muffled slightly by the fabric of Lance’s shirt. Lance softly kisses their hair and holds them a little tighter as Keith relaxes even furthur into his embrace, feeling as if they could stay held in their boyfriend’s arms forever.

After a few moments, Lance pulls away, planting a kiss on Keith’s forehead in the process. “So what shall I call you? My boyfriend? My datemate? My datefriend? My demiboyfriend? My sweetheart?” Lance asks questioningly and waggles his eyebrows with the last suggestion, probably trying to lift Keith’s mood after the kinda heavy conversation they just had.

Keith’s brow furrows as they frown in thought. “Well if you call me ‘your sweetheart’ you’re going to sound like an 80 year old man, but I do like the rest of them if that’s ok,” they say, ending with a questioning tone.

Lance presses more kisses to their forehead. “Of course, love.” He nudges them while pointing to the bed and raising his brows questioningly, non-verbally asking to snuggle together in his bed. Keith grabs his hand and pulls Lance over to the bed, always ready to sink into his embrace.


End file.
